warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Hydroxid
Always a bigger fish eh? //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:10, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Heh, I guess so. I have wanted to make a 'nid for a while now, but almost everything I surgested always ended up being taken. I thought up the water idea after I saw that most of the 'nid names were mythological sea creatures. I.e. Kraken, leviathan. Being as uncreative as I am, I just took merged the worlds hydrological and Tyranid. :I was considering putting up the Destroyerfex Genus I wrote for my mate to use in Apocalypse. Imperial Misdesignation of the caterpillar version of a Bio Titan. Compared to Destroyerfex, Hydroxid is quite a good name (note to self, I should not have let Ian name Tyranid Species). //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:00, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: That one needed a lot of tweaking, because I, for unfathomable reasons, was not given access to his Tyranid Codex. Presumably to prevent me from getting an insight into them to stop me massacring him any more than I already did in my occassional games. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Synapse Add it in [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 09:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I don't fully understand Andrew. Aren't Synapses those tyranid things that project from Hive Minds to the 'nids? If so, then it is redundant as nearly all 'nids would of corse be linked to the Hive Minds? Dunno but good article, lot of effort and something original even to this site (hadnt even thought of that myself) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:07, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Synapse Creatures provide a sort of "booster signal" to the nids around them , and provide guidance. They're a conduit for the Hive Mind, because the smaller nids don't have a strong enough link to the Hive Mind. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 12:11, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: Eh, tectonic plates form the crust of a planet. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:14, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I think I forgot to mention just how big they are. Essentially, they are colossal. It is rare for more that 3 to be found on any one planet for anti-godmod reasons, as they are essentially as big as a 3/4 story building; growing larger as they age. As such, with up to 52 appendages, they can dig to the planet core in a matter or minutes (Due to their speed underwater), although this would cause a huge earthquake/sinking of land in the process. Still, with the ability to spit out molarity 10 acid, very few rocks would be able to stand in their way. :And the magma released when you pierce the crust would incinerate them, even under water. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Corse it would, but would an individual sacrifice matter to the nids? It would most likely also destroy part of the planet, but as a last resort for the nids, the typical "If I cant have it, no one can" attitude would work. it sounds kinda like the Fenris kraken in my opinion--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) i agree with run4, they'd destroy themselves trying to get to the planet's core--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Ive never actually read any descriptions about what the Krakens look like, has anyone else? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 20:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I always reckoned they'd be big serpent things. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:10, October 30, 2009 (UTC) actually you know what, I think the Ragnar series mentions them, off the top of my head (dont quote me on it) I think they are something like that --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 20:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) The kraken is like a gigantic squid, check out space wolves codex. AJar rockfist. BB does not even know of the kraken's existence, believe me. i was there when he thought of it. it was quite funny, he would think of something and i would say 'taken' *BB: A scout type nid that leaves an invisible liquid trail other nids follow *DS: Taken *BB: WTF?! *DS: Lictors *BB: How about Nids that borrow through the gro- *DS: Taken *BB: WTF? i didn't even finish! what about somthing like and organic bomb that lands behind the enemy that is filled with acid and the acid goes everywhere when it explodes *DS: Taken Something like that. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:24, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Gotta get one of my boys new codex's... thats what a kraken is in mythology, wondering what I was thinking of, those things in the Fenris oceans :S, will have to whip out the books again --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'''] 00:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) What is the Kraken meant to be? Never heard of it before, but it sounds like a ship. And btw, I named about 6 more ideas before this one. I was going to "fucking kick your ass andrew" if this idea had been taken. i know the fenris kraken is some kind of sub-standard tryanid monstrosity, possibily a bio-titan, appart from that, next to nothing.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:03, October 31, 2009 (UTC) The kraken is a creature that prowles the depths of the space wolf chapter home world of Fernis. This, along with the Catachan Devil and other creatures that can be found in the galaxy are actualy tyranid organisms. Theories range from very long range scout organisms to seedling fleets being driven off by the local wildlife many thousands of years ago. These creatures are divorced from the hive mind and are killed with the other wild life that the tyranids come across. Examples of this would be the binary system of Tiamlet. Scientist believe if the tyranid thret had been known and these creatures who are in the glaxy were identified and all killed at the earliest posible time the tyranid thret may have very well been avoided. (forgoten fleets secion of the 4th tyranid codex) User:Pardini